1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for moving a push-in truck carrying a printing cylinder into a printing press.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Push-in trucks of that kind are usually employed to move printing cylinders to such a position between the side frames of a printing press that the stub shafts of the printing cylinder extend into slots or recesses of the side walls and can then be connected to the associated bearings. The push-in trucks are also used to move printing cylinders out of a printing press when the stub shafts of the cylinder have been released from the associated bearings, as will be required, e.g., for a replacement of printing cylinders. Highly skilled operators are required for the actuation of the push-in trucks which carry the printing cylinder which is to be moved into or out of the printing press in such a manner that a collision of the push-in truck and the stub shafts of the printing cylinder with the side frames or other parts of the printing press and damage by impacts resulting from such collisions are to be prevented. It has been found in practice that gentle and even severe collisions of the push-in truck and the stub shafts of the printing cylinder with parts of the printing press cannot always be avoided even if the operators work with great care.